winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zagand Academy
NB: THIS ARTICLE IS NO FINISHED YET. Zangand Academy is a boarding School in Darini for Fairies and Specialists and is the most prestigious educational institution in Darini. Overview Zangand Academy is an ancient school for fairies an specialists, and apparently the only one dedicated to magical education only. The Zangand students are mostly in training ages 15-19 (unless they have been held back a grade). Fairies here learn how to control their power, fight evil, learn new spells as well as be guardians of their planets, or in many cases, learn how to be their realms' queens. In Season 4, it is here that the Blix, after graduating, taught for a short period of time. Education The fairy students come to college here to learn how to cast spells, create enchanted auras, and make magical potions! Potionology, metamorphosis, metamorphosymbiosis, magiphilosophy, biotrasformation, magiphysics, cognitive analysis, applied convergence, magic invocation, magic self defense, history of magic, and good manners...are among the complex subjects taught in the college by very skilled, strict and demanding teachers! Thanks to these lessons, the aspiring teenage fairies learn how to use and improve their powers in order to fight against evil in the name of equality, brotherhood and justice! The Zangand students live within the college itself, which has an enormous, well-stocked library, classrooms, and a Magic Archive where the most important secrets of the Idrix are kept! The education in Zangand lasts 3 years, one for each Fairy Form in the journey of an aspiring full-fledged fairy. First Year Freshmen fairies learn how to master their own source of power, as well as their Winx, and learn many basic spells they can use in their daily life as well as spells cast spontaneously and on instinct. Learning how to change one's appearance in metamorphosis class and making potions in Potionology are part of this year's education. Fairies also learn how to explore diverse environments or complete certain tasks in the Simulation Room. Choosing one of the two prompts is a fairy's midterm. Some training exercises are also required. Second Year In their cognitive analysis class, fairies increase their magicial abilities by learning technical incantations, spells requiring cognitive analysis and accurate pronunciation. Other classes include magic invocation, which teaches the practice of making magic through technical charms, magic self-defense, which teaches how to defend oneself through the use of spells, and applied convergence, which teaches how to effectively combine powers. They also have the goal of earning Charmix, a power-up that will temporarily boost their energy. Third Year After spring break, fairies are tasked with their final exam; earning Enchantix, the Final Fairy Form in a fairy's formal educational journey to become a full-fledged fairy. Those who achieve Enchantix will participate in training exercises to hone their abilities. Graduation After earning Enchantix, the basic fairy education is completed and they will receive the titles of Guardian Fairies of their respective homeworlds. School Building Its campus is a large castle with blue walls and yellow roofs built around a courtyard itself having a well that leads to underground tunnels linking the three schools of Darini together. The classrooms, school hospital and kitchen and school hall are mostly located on ground level, while the rooms of the staff members and the dormitories of the students are on the first floor. On the first floor, there is also the library, the office of the headmistress, and the school archives, found in one of the towers of the castle and guarded by Flash Sprites. Zangand is surrounded by a barrier spell which prevents non-magical beings from entering the premises of the school and, in times of danger, another barrier which prevents enemies from entering. Locations *The School Gates are the only access to the school compound. They consist of a large blue archway with two wing-like doors that move to open or close the gates. **Zangand used to have a crest when Daya was still a student. The crest was a curved golden "Z" on a blue flower with a golden outline at the top of the school gates. The crest was placed just above Alfea's gate. The "Z" of the crest is also seen on what used to be the school's uniform. By the time the Bilx had joined Zangand, the crest had been removed and replaced with an orb of the same color as the school walls. *The non-forested area around the castle is used by the students to spend their time or for classes. Central Courtyard The Central Courtyard is a large open space at the center of the school, which is built around it. It contains: *Benches where students can sit and spend their free time. *A Well through which the tunnels connecting Zangand, Fair Fairies School and Witch High to each other can be accessed. *A Public Square where functions such as the beginning of year and graduation ceremonies are done. Ground Floor *The Classrooms are found on the ground floor around the central courtyard. The students learn most of their subjects there. *The Lab is where the Fairies learn to prepare potions. *The School Kitchen is where the food for the students and staff of Zangand is prepared. Students may also be assigned to do the cooking as chores or as punishment. Chef Qeul works there. *The Entrance Hall is a large room found at the end of the School Courtyard, opposite the School Gates, and it is accessed from the outside by a set of stairs. The Entrance hall opens into corridors through which the classrooms can be accessed and it has a stairway from which the upper parts of the school can be accessed. *The School Hall is a large room found on the ground floor. It has a large dome of glass as its outer wall and there are long tables where the students have their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It has a special tier for staff members. Parties and balls are often held there and during such occasions, the tables are removed to make a place for the festivities. A large glass dome is the School Hall's outer wall. It is found below the Headmistress' Office and next to the Entrance Hall. *The School Infirmiry is where students are treated in case of health problems and injuries. It is composed of an office and of a resting room with many beds. It is managed by Nurse Calorina and her assistant. *The School Museum is where various things from the history of Darini are displayed. It has a Fashion History section. *The Greenhouse is where many species of magical plants are grown at Zangand, possibly for use in magic classes or in potion-making. Summer used to teach magical botany there but after she left the school it was abandoned and became a secret location. *The Fashion Room is where beautiful clothes are preserved with age changer spells. *The Fruitti Bar is where students can sit and have a drink while listening to music being played on the stage and play some themselves. * The Zangand Attic '''is where mystical, ancient relics are kept, which includes the statues of the Ancient Zangand Fairies. ** The '''Memorial Hall, formerly known as the Hall of Memories 'is where the Sirenix Secret and a natural source of Ancient Magic were kept. **'Costume Depository **'Magical Labyrinth' First Floor *The Dormitories are where the belongings of the students are kept and where their bedrooms are found. They have bathrooms included in them and is assumed that they also have all the other facilities that the students need for their daily lives. The students spend a considerable amount of their time in their dormitories, doing homework or their hobbies or spending time with their classmates. *The Staff Quarters are where the teachers and the other staff members of the school have their personal living space. Some teachers might share their quarters like the students. *The Headmistress's Office is where the Headmistress of Alfea does the formal work of the school and where she attends official visitors. There is also a magic mirror there through which the whole school can be seen and there is a communication device that is used to communicate with the headteachers of the other schools of magic. *'Offices' belonging to other staff members can be found on the first floor. Griselda has an office there. *The Hall of the Faded is a secret part of Zangand that only the staff of Alfea can access. According to Headmistress Faragonda, it is the heart of Zangand. It contains: **A library containing everything about magic and its history. **A hall where the portraits of all the enemies of the Idrix Realm can be found. *The Simulation Room is where virtual simulations take place by using the Simulator, a very powerful computer that combines technology and magic. It can also be used to teleport people to other locations and there is an amphitheater with an office where slideshows can be done. Professor Palladium is the one who is in charge of the Simulation Chamber. According to Professor Falody, the people using the chamber can experience the situations in the certain environment. *The School Amphitheater is where the students sometimes attend the school assembly and where general meetings are often held, especially in crisis times. Students may also take part in activities such as dance practice and rehearsing there. There is a table with chairs around it where staff members sit. Exams may also be held there. especially practical ones. *The School Library is where many books about various topics can be found. It has its own magical research system. Miss Barda is the Librarian. Towers There are two towers in Zangand. *The North Tower is where the Magic Archive of Zangand is found. Precious and rare books about many things can be found there and the school's Codex North used to be kept there. A flash sprite guards the door to the Archives. *The Southwest Tower is a tower mentioned in Season 5. *There is a viewpoint on one of the towers. Former Uniform Zagand used to have a uniform for the students and the female staff. It consisted of a burgundy long sleeved and knee length dress and high heels.The neck part of the dress has white lace and a dark burgundy loop. The school logo's golden "Z" is on the left part of the dress while, for the staff's uniform only, golden curved forms are present on the front and back shoulders. The high heels have a golden buckle. Category:AutumnROSE22 Category:Blix Club